


And Do I Dream Again?

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco doesn't realize he has feelings, Kind of AU, M/M, murder buddies, norvock is sad but he makes up for it in being pretty, not by much, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Cisco thinks he's just gonna enjoy a night in of reading without having to worry about anyone, but he was wrong. It wasn't peaceful - it was better.





	And Do I Dream Again?

**Author's Note:**

> to make a long hecking story short , im on quotev, I roleplay a lot n my friend and I decided "hey, what if norvocks sister gets murdered and cisco helps him beat the shit out of people and find out the bigger story" so here we go  
this is for u  
u know who u are  
title is from "Phantom of the Opera" from, Phantom of the Opera, sung by Emmy Rossum and Gerard Butler

Cisco had expected a night in of reading. Matthew had recommended _The Phantom Of Manhattan_ by Frederick Forsyth, the sequel of Gaston Leroux's_ Fantôme de l'Opéra._

He could loosely remember Matthew joking about how he related to Erik Destler due to being "dramatic and ugly".

Cisco didn't see it.

Okay, Cisco didn't see a lot after what happened.

Matthew had recently gotten close with Team Flash thanks to Caitlin and Frost, but he'd also recently shut himself out from everyone. Cisco was able to figure out why.

Recently a twenty-two year old girl was murdered. She had just graduated college - biology major - and suspiciously enough had the last name Norvock.

Now, Cisco had Known about Matthew's real name actually supposed to be Lockhart, but he was adopted by the Norvock family and such.

So Cisco's immediate instinct was to find Matthew. And, as expected, he found him in his Keystone City home, hiding in the darkness in a corner.

To make a long story short, Cisco then made the decision that if there was something bigger to someone targeting Matthew Norvock's baby sister, then there was justice to be made.

That's when the vigilante اهتزاز - _Aihtizaz_ \- was born.

Cisco felt the need for justice, Matthew felt the need for revenge. They worked well together. Course, Cisco had to get used to different kinds of torture to get information out of people, but other than that? It was kinda fun.

And of course the rest of the team doesn't know. Why the hell should they know? They'd just stop him. . .

So instead Cisco just said he's going out with someone.

A lot.

But tonight wasn't one of those nights. Tonight was "me-time".

Or it _was_ until Matthew invaded his vibes.

Cisco had just reopened his book when suddenly he was caught in a vision.

A fancy hotel room, it looked like.

He looked around it, and his eyes landed on a couple.

Not just any couple.

He was vibing Matthew Norvock almost tearing Francisco Ramon's shirt in half.

It was tunnel-hearing in the vibe, but he could hear himself squeaking and moaning.

Cisco bit his lip as he watched Matthew hurriedly take off his jacket, his lips never leaving the smaller one's neck.

He shouldn't have been enjoying seeing himself being dominated by a close friend but - 

* * *

The vibe abruptly stopped before Cisco could see anything more.

He realized it had been stopped by his cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Great news. Looks like you and I might be headed to Star City."_


End file.
